Three's Company
by Nepeta Speaks
Summary: Khan/Benny/Reader one shot smut!fics. Better than they sound, I promise.


_This is a one shot I wrote for a tumblr blog, wherein I posted a query as to whether anyone was turned on by the idea of a threesome with Khan and Benny himself. The mod of the blog asked me to write a fic. Here is the finished product. This story will possibly expand into a series of unrelated smutfics. _

* * *

_THREE'S COMPANY: Smutfic #1 _

You have no idea how this situation is even POSSIBLE. Last you checked, Ben was real, and Khan was definitely NOT. Of course, this could be a dream. That would be plausible. The only problem with the dream theory was that your surroundings were too sharp, too clear, too real, to be a dream.

You'd found Khan wandering the streets, bemused by his surroundings. You, in your human idiocy, had mistaken him for Ben. After a serious lecture and several death threats, the pair of you had decided to track down the REAL Ben. And now, somehow, you had ended up sprawled on your back on Ben's very large, comfortable bed, with both men practically devouring you. Ben was kissing you, soft yet passionate kisses that tied knots in your stomach. Or perhaps that was a result of what Khan was doing.

His tongue laps at you hungrily, and you become aware of a pathetic mewling sound escaping your lips as you give in to the pleasure of what they're doing to you. Ben moves his lips from yours and transfers them to your pert nipples. Before you know it, you're writhing and squirming beneath the pair of them, moaning so loudly you're almost certain the neighbours will hear. You decide you don't care, because any woman would be making the exact same amount of noise were they in your place.

Ben and Khan exchange looks, and then without warning they swap places, Ben kneeling between your parted legs, Khan beside your head. Ben resumes the task Khan has just abandoned, and you feel surprised to feel that Ben's technique is softer, less demanding. You reach down to touch him, your hand knotting in his hair. The feel of teeth nipping at your breasts make you start, and then relax. You gesture to Khan to move, and he does, kneeling at the perfect angle for you to take him into your mouth.

You're just as ruthless as he is, trying not to look too pleased when you hear the deep, guttural moans escape his lips as you lick and suck at his rock-solid, velvety shaft. Ben has stopped, you realise, and then you feel something warm and hard at your entrance. Your body is ready, and that's an understatement, because he takes you with perfect ease. You want to be able to scream his name, but you can't because you're too busy pleasing the other man.

Ben is gentle, you notice when Khan removes himself from your mouth and sits back, watching, running a large hand up and down himself, face expressionless. Ben rocks his hips against yours, creating such an exquisite feeling that you're certain you'll explode.

A low moan and a "FUCK!" between clenched teeth, and then Ben pulls out of you, choosing to finish on the sheets rather than inside you.

He moves out of the way as soon as he can breathe, and Khan takes his place, placing kisses and bites all over your neck, your breasts, and your mouth. He sucks your nipples and then wait, wait for the sweet agony that comes with sexual desire.

He slips inside you like a knife into butter - you can't tell whether that's remnants from Ben's lovemaking, or whether you're just ridiculously turned on by Khan. Probably both.

This time, there is nothing holding you back from screaming. You cry out his name again and again as he starts to move in you, rocking and slamming his hips against yours, harder and faster with each movement. He grips your waist and you rake nails down his back, though you know you'll never draw blood. You know you'll be bruised in the morning, but it's so worth it for the deliciously sweet feeling of him inside you.

You implode first, screaming his name - both their names - and gripping the sheets between balled fists. Through your peripherals, you notice Ben has come again, his hand around his endowment, eyes half closed. The feeling that comes with a male orgasm drags your attention back to Khan, who locks eyes with you as he pounds into you relentlessly, before you feel him contract inside you and spill into you, growling deeply with primal pleasure.

After, you can't decide who you want to snuggle. The issue is solved for you when both men wrap one arm around you as you sleep between them. Ben sleeps first, kisses you goodnight sweetly. You sleep before Khan, if he even sleeps. The last thing you're aware of as you drift off is a soft kiss to your forehead and a whisper of your name.


End file.
